Mirror configurations are essential components of lasers and laser processing machines. The mirrors can be used to deflect laser beams.
The German publication DE 3900467 A1 discloses a mirror that includes a frame having a cavity and an adaptive mirror.
A desired focal length of a deflecting mirror can be adjusted by corresponding pressurization of the mirror back side. The mirror can be integrated in the cooling water circuit of the laser. The pressure against a restrictor in an outlet branch can be adjusted via a proportional valve. The dynamic range that can be achieved can be limited on the one hand by a cut-off frequency of a control system (electromagnetically driven valve) and on the other hand by the reaction of the axial acceleration on the transfer medium (water column). The controlled system can achieve a typical cut-off frequency of about 10 Hz. Axial accelerations of about 2 g can be considered as the admissible upper limit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,004 discloses the use of magnetorheological fluids.
German publication DE 10157983 A1 describes a method and a device for positioning and/or processing workpieces with a laser processing machine.